¡Se me olvido!
by NyVan
Summary: Shu volvió a ser el pacifico comerciante que vivía en Radat, pero uno de sus viajes de negocio le recordara que olvido un asunto importante después de la guerra de unificación.


**Este fic surgió después de una platica de "what if..." con mis hermanos, no pensaba subirla realmente y tampoco la eh terminado, pero me gusta como va hasta ahora, así que seguiré escribiendo, otra razón por la que me anime a subirla es por la falta de Fics de Suikoden en español y pues, alguien tiene que hacerlo :P**

 **En fin, espero lo disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Suikoden no me perteneces y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro**

* * *

La ciudad de Kyaro en otoño era uno de los lugares más melancólicos en los cuales había estado, y aunque viajar no era la actividad favorita de un ermitaño como el, había estado ya en casi todas las ciudades del país y de los países aledaños.

Mañana seria su ultimo día en esa ciudad ya que los negocios que había ido a efectuar estaban totalmente terminados; realmente ansiaba regresar a casa, tomar el té y estar de vuelta en esa extensa biblioteca suya, ir a la taberna del pueblo y relajarse un poco.

Salió a comprar algunos dulces y recuerdos para sus amigos y colegas, nunca estaba mal uno que otro detalle en los negocios…

— ¡Deja esos dulces Bozt! — reprendía una mujer a su pequeño hijo

— ¡Pero Mamá! Hace mucho que no cómo ni uno

—Eh dicho que los dejes ahí, de cualquier manera te los quitaran en cuanto llegues al Dojo Genkaku.

Al escuchar ese apellido algo se revolvió en el corazón del estratega

—Pero mamá…los comeré antes de llegar — replicaba el niño aun esperanzado de conservarlos

— ¿Será posible que aun este en pie ese lugar? –pensaba algo desconcertado — ¡Lord Riou!

Se olvidó por completo de los dulces que estaba a punto de comprar y siguió sigilosamente a esa extraña mujer y al pequeño Bozt hasta el Dojo Genkaku, con la esperanza de ver a su antiguo Lord y amigo Riou Genkaku.

El dojo estaba muy apartado de la ciudad, por un camino estrecho y no pavimentado rodeado de árboles, aunque ya había estado en Kyaro un par de veces después de la guerra de unificación, ciertamente nunca antes se había percatado de este angosto camino, y simplemente creía que ese dojo del que tanto le había contado Riou había sido derribado o algo así.

Pero ahora que caminaba por ese camino se alegraba, estaba a punto de ver a su antiguo líder de nuevo, por fin una cosa buena de este viaje, los negocios no habían ido tan bien como él deseaba pero esto valdría la pena, ansiaba verle de nuevo, bromear y tomar algo juntos ya habían pasado 3 años desde la última vez que le vio, así que ahora sin duda podría beber un par de cervezas con él.

Llegaron al dojo y el pequeño Bozt se percató de que los seguían.

— ¿Tú también estudias artes marciales aquí? Creí que solo eran para niños—pregunto inocentemente el niño

— ¡Bozt! ¡No hables con desconocidos! — le regaño su madre.

El pequeño Bozt comenzó a calentar y Shu se sentó en un pedazo de tronco que estaba cerca de la entrada bajo un enorme cedro y vio llegar a 3 niños más, todos lo observaban con curiosidad lo cual lo hizo sentir bastante incómodo.

— ¡Niños! Aún es muy temprano la clase empieza hasta las 6—salió la maestra del dojo, gritando de mala gana.

Shu la reconoció de inmediato, era Nanami, y su mal carácter no había cambiado en nada, rió ligeramente para sí, y siguió observando la escena esperando que de un momento a otro Riou Saliera por esa puerta también.

—Pero ya son las 6 pasadas maestra.

—Estas bien, está bien—rascándose la cabeza— comencemos.

Comenzaron a entrenar y así fue durante unos minutos, pero Riou nunca salió de casa.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Nanami donde se encontraba su hermano pero en cuanto se puso de pie tuvo un mal presentimiento, sus rodillas comenzaron temblar y no pudo sostenerse de pie por más tiempo, volvió a sentarse en el tronco, pensando en que estaba mal.

— ¡Bozt! ¿Qué tanto miras? ¿Por qué estás tan distraído el día de hoy?

—Es que — señalo a Shu — el…

En cuanto Shu vio que Nanami volteaba para verlo se acordó de todo, pero no pudo más que voltearse rápidamente para no ser reconocido a primera vista.

—Disculpe señor—dijo Nanami caminando hacia donde estaba — ¿qué está haciendo en este lugar? ¿Es padre de alguno de los niños?

—Pues…. yo —solo pudo decir eso, pues nada más se le ocurría, además fingía la voz.

De repente vio el rostro de Nanami frente a el

— ¿Lord Shu? —Dijo sorprendida—¡Que alegría verlo!— lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Shu definitivamente no esperaba esa reacción, no después de que el…

—No puedo creer que esta guerra durara tanto, tengo tanto tiempo metida en casa… ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estoy tan feliz! — si Shu no fuera tan grande, Nanami pudo haberlo levantado y girado en el aire por la felicidad que sentía; estaba tan feliz que lágrimas de júbilo amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Shu solo la miraba perplejo

— ¡Lord Shu! ¿Dónde está mi hermano? —comenzó a estrujarlo desesperada como acostumbraba hacer con todo el mundo— ¿Está bien?

—Lord Riou esta… si… está bien…

— ¡Pero ¿dónde está?! ¡Oh, Ya se, debe estar escondido en casa, seguro quiere darme una sorpresa! — dijo segura de sus palabras —¡Riou! —grito ilusionada adentrándose en la casa.

—"¿Que voy a hacer ahora?" — pensaba nerviosamente el Estratega, a pesar de sus habilidades tácticas y su agudeza de pensamiento no tenía idea de que hacer, quería correr pero sus piernas aun temblaban un poco, y sin duda alguna Nanami debía estar en mejor condición como entrenadora de artes marciales que él, que pasaba los días enteros leyendo en casa.

—No está adentro — salió algo desilusionada. —Lord Shu, comienzo a pensar que mi hermano no viene con usted...

—Pues…

— ¿Pues? Diga algo de una buena vez! ¿Dónde está mi hermano?, ¿se quedó en North Windows? Usted dijo que estaba bien, pero… no está herido ¿verdad? ¡Cielo santo! debo prepararme para ir enseguida. — no lo había dejado hablar, entro rápidamente a empacar sus cosas para el viaje a North Windows. Shu estaba pasmado, seguía sin saber qué hacer.

— ¡Oye! —la vos del pequeño Bozt interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué pasa niño?— le contesto distraído

— ¿Es usted el hermano perdido de la maestra Nanami?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—le cuestiono con curiosidad

—Muchas veces , dice que no tendremos clases por que oyó rumores y piensa que su hermano regresara, —Shu lo escuchaba con atención— otras veces no sale del dojo en días y se escucha que llora—Shu palideció y sintió que toda la sangre se le caía a los pies, él era, sin ninguna duda la peor persona que existía en el mundo—que bueno que está de regreso—el pequeño sonrió —La maestra por fin estará feliz —se agacho por completo, resignado; sin duda alguna Luca Blight era un santo a comparación de él.

* * *

 **Y bien, ¿que les pareció?** **para quejas, dudas, sugerencias o aclaraciones escríbanme un review ¿si?**

 **Hasta pronto :3**


End file.
